Light emitting diodes (LED's) are fast becoming the preferable light source for automotive lighting applications, as they consume less power but provide light output which is acceptable for such applications. Near field lenses (NFL's) are used to collect as well as to collimate the light from a LED source, and generally provide high light collection efficiency (typically 70–90%). In the automotive field, particular functions or applications such as brake lights, turn lights, high-beam lights, low-beam lights, and many others, require particular beam patterns. Unfortunately, in order to provide a desired beam pattern using an LED and NFL, costly auxiliary devices and/or additional structures are required to distribute or otherwise spread the light for creation of the beam pattern. These structures can reduce the efficiency of the light module.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a NFL producing a desired beam pattern that reduces the dependence on additional light distribution devices.